Sleeping Single In A Double Bed
by Possumfox
Summary: L's body trembled as angst flooded his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was give in to Light, but his body wanted it so bad... Could he jeopardize the whole investigation just to fulfill his own twisted desires? LxLight yaoi/Lemon M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

Light thrust his hips, a sheet covering his legs, sweat dripping down his torso, a shallow breath being taken in or released with every movement. Misa's legs loosely clung to his sides, her fingertips dug into his back, her nails sharp, but not breaking the skin. Her breathing was hard, and with every other breath she seemed to let out some sort of moan, which Light tuned out, finding it nothing but annoying.

He didn't care for her, even in the heat of the moment, and didn't do this for himself; he would do this for her every so often, to keep her quiet, and sedate, for the most part, at least. He barely got any pleasure from it; he never cared to lust after anyone, really, he had much more important things to let his mind be consumed by. He grumbled to himself in his mind through the entire deed, cursing himself for ever getting involved with Misa; despite her occasional usefulness, she was nothing but a pest. Always finding him, and bothering him. Sneaking in his window late at night when she was sure the house wasn't being watched, demanding his affection. His thoughts were interrupted, though, by a sharp pain digging into his back, and Misa's voice reached out to him, through the mental barrier he had constructed.

**"Ra-Raito..."** She was calling between breaths, her voice growing louder with every thrust, and in the back of his mind, he was thankful that he could go back to his own life shortly. **"Raito!"** She nearly screamed, and he cupped his hand over her mouth, shushing her, for fear of his mother or sister deciding to walk in. He felt her entire body shuddering beneath him, and he knew he had done his job.

Grunting slightly, so quiet he wasn't even sure Misa would hear, he released, letting his muscles relax. He pulled out and rolled over, reaching off the side of the bed for his boxers and jeans, where Misa had thrown them, eager to get her out of his hair, though she seemed to want nothing more than just to lie there.

**"Raito, come hold me..."** She whined quietly, a dejected look on her face, as if he had done something to hurt her, and in his head he cursed her even louder than before. Ignoring her plea, he continued searching the floor in the dark, anxious to return to the sanctity of the deathnote.

**"Won't your manager be looking for you?"** Light said, though when he voiced it, it sounded a bit more cold than he had intended, and Misa looked on the verge of tears. _'Damn this girl!'_ He snapped in his mind. _'I'm never going to accomplish anything with her stupid demands!'_.

**"Fine."** Misa snapped angrily, crawling out of bed, and beginning to search for her own clothes on the floor, trying not to glance at Light, but finding herself unable to take her eyes off him, the way his skin looked in the dark; the subtle curves of his silhouette. She wanted to stay with him forever, but Light wanted just the opposite as he finally found what he was looking for. The couple didn't exchange any more words before Misa snuck back out the window that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I like to use sporradic time lapses...  
I know that this chapter is a bit boring, but it all goes somewhere eventually ;D  
--

Light looked annoyedly at the handcuff around his wrist for the umpteenth time that day. He sat comfortably on the off-white couch in the center of the room, staring blankly at the news, not absorbing any information. Ryuzaki, or L, as Light preferred to think of him (It seemed much less human to him, and he preferred to think of him as being human as little as possible) was sitting with his usual posture a few feet away on the other end of the couch, biting the tip of his thumb, appearing captivated by the images on the television screen.

Light found himself glancing more at L than anything else in the room; annoyed by his everpresence, even though it was only their first night together. He had been thinking about this whole situation, and could find no brightside to living with his worst enemy so far, especially with all the awkward moments they were bound to begin having very soon. Sooner than he realized, actually.

**"I have to go to the bathroom."** L announced, rather non-chalantly, his gaze still on the television, unwavered. Light had pondered this thought, and wanted to put off such a trip as long as possible, but now it appeared unavoidable, as L pushed himself to his feet. **"Well, come on."** For the first time his eyes flitted to Light, a slightly impatient air about him now.  
The Headquarters building's upper levels were a bit odd, to Light. The apartments were nice, though sparsely furnished; budget problems, he believed. It was the bathrooms that bothered him. He had been in them before when they toured the building, upon its completion, and there were a couple on each floor, shared between the various apartments that he and L were staying in. Instead of each apartment having its own bathroom, which Light would have preferred, the bathrooms were styled after standard public restrooms with a locker-room style shower room towards the back. No. Privacy. When he asked, he said he would consider having a private bath built into their apartment, but left the subject at that.

Light sighed heavily and stood, pausing to reach over and turn off the television. L led him out of the apartment and down the hall to the nearest bathroom. He had already decided he wouldn't look; didn't want to look; wouldn't do it even if L tried to trick him. They pushed through the door, which swung open and shut easily, rather than having a doorknob, and L pulled him over to a line of urinals.

**"You should go now, because I don't feel like making a trip back later."** Was all L said before going about his business. True to himself, Light didn't look, but also heeded L's words. He could hear Ryuk snickering somewhere, but he didn't listen to it. He thought for a moment that he could feel L's eyes on him, but wasn't about to look to find out, and the event was left at that. A mere minute later, they were back on their way down the hall, and Light allowed himself to breathe a little easier again.

He wasn't sure why the thought of doing something like that bothered him; he had used public restrooms before on many occasions, ever since he was a child and was out of diapers. But the thought of L right next to him made him feel uneasy, as if he could go to the bathroom the wrong way and be sent to jail... Or maybe it was more than that, and he just hadn't figured it out yet... He shrugged off the thoughts and tried to focus on the news again.

--  
AN: Third chapter will be uploaded when I finish it, which will be... sometime... soon-ish... I have future chapters written, but it's too early to just throw them into the mix. /


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: For those of you that asked / complained, the reason I bold the text when they speak is so the story is easier for me to navigate. I'm dyslexic, so I have to use a few tricks here and there to keep my focus, such as short paragraphs, lots of bold / italic text, and very few repeated words. Thank you for your patience!

--

Light stared at the wall in front of him; he was lying on his side on a queen sized bed that he and L were supposed to be sharing. They had been there in that room for over two hours now, but neither one of them was sleeping. Come to think of it, Light had never seen L sleep, or even appear tired, save for the obvious bags under his eyes; he couldn't even imagine what that was like.

He could barely bring himself to close his eyes, though, because every time he did, he could feel L's eyes burning into the back of his skull, reading him constantly. It was more than just a little unnerving, and he wondered if it was something he would ever get used to. And the handcuffs; what if he rolled over in his sleep and got strangled by them; would L even do anything? He sighed in his mind, rather than out loud, and reminded himself that he didn't need to be thinking about things like that. He tried rolling onto his back, but discovered that L wasn't even lying down; he was sitting with his back only a few inches from the wall, with his usual crouch, and he immediately rolled back onto his side.

_'Jeez, is this guy for real?'_ Light cursed in his head. _'I could understand going back over the tapes of what happened late at night, when we were supposed to be sleeping, but is he really going to stay awake all night just to watch me?'_ As if in response, L spoke.

**"You really should get some sleep, Raito. I need you alert, and in top shape tomorrow for the investigation."**He didn't seem to be looking at Light, from the direction his voice was travelling, so Light mustered a backwards glance. L was just staring straight ahead of him; it reminded Light a little of the way Ryuk stared at nothing all the time, which did nothing to settle his nerves.

**"What about you?"**Light managed to ask, almost afraid of the answer he might get. He was starting to be more annoyed by having to be around Ryuzaki than the thought of constantly being under watch by his worst enemy. He didn't know how long he could stand putting up with such annoying habits for the sake of clearing his name, though he had come so far, it would be stupid to throw it all away now.

**"I don't sleep."** L's answer sounded a lot more innocent than Light would have preferred, almost as if there were no other option for him. As if Light should have automatically known that L didn't sleep.

**"Pardon me for saying this, but I doubt that's good for your health..."** Light lectured. _'Not to mention the way that you eat'_ he added in his mind with a slight hint of disgust. He had seen children that ate healthier than L.

**"Yes, well neither is murder in my opinion."** L pushed himself downward, so he was lying on his back, his hands folded neatly on his upper abdomen, right below his chest. His tone was very soft, and easily angered Light, but he simply gritted his teeth.

**"Good night, Ryuzaki."** Light's voice seemed very snide, meant to end the conversation before it really started, and he closed his eyes, determined to tune out L's existence for the rest of the night, no matter how hard it would be.

**"Good night, Raito."** L used the same innocent tone he had used before, which only served to annoy Light more at the way he was so nonchalant about everything, but after a short time of aggravated silence, Light finally lulled himself to sleep with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I was going to save this chapter for later, but decided to stop bullshitting around and get to what people actually want to read. XD  
As you can tell, this chapter is over 2x the length of any of the previous chapters... The next one may or may not be shorter, I have no idea... anyway, please enjoy.

--

**"Even while we live handcuffed to each other, you still believe I am Kira?"** Light asked quietly, not looking up. It was day three of living with L, and the two of them had devoloped usual spots on the couch that adorned their living room, which they were sitting in now.

**"It is still a slim chance, but yes."** L responded softly, in his usual unemotional tone. **"You seem to be thinking about this more than me. That makes-"**

**"Makes me seem even more suspicious, I know. Save it."** Light snapped. He finally looked over at the detective, his hair hanging over his eyes. L glanced up as well; his eyes seemed cold and analytical, as always, searching Light for any sort of clue, constantly trying to put together the puzzle that was Light's personality.

**"What do you intend to do then, Raito?"** L seemed to muse. He was firm in his beliefs, never wanting to be wrong, and what annoyed Light the most about such an attitude was that With L, it held grounds, since he was never that far off from the truth. **"You haven't given me much reason to believe that you are _not_ Kira, though you are welcome to prove me wrong at any time."**

Light stood, pulling taught the chain connecting them, his head tilted downward, but his eyes still fixated on L. Everything about that man annoyed him; the way he believed that his posture affected his thinking power; the way he could shovel down sweets with no repercussions; the way he never slept, was always just there, watching.

**"What do you want me to do, Ryuzaki?"** In a flash, he was inches from L, with one arm on either side of his head, leaning against the back of the couch, pinning L in place without actually touching him. L looked a bit taken aback by the sudden movement, but remained silent, his eyes pring into Light's mind frantically, but not finding any sort of answer. Light looked L straight in the eye, and he could tell that L was holding his breath; this fact made an idea pop into Light's head that hadn't quite occurred to him before. **"What can I do to prove to you that I'm not kira?"**

It was then that Light confirmed his sudden suspicion, as the detective he hovered over looked very uneasy just by being so close, even though he was the one that chained them together in the first place. He did indeed seem to have a secret weapon he could still use against L; himself. He let out a soft, low, seductive chuckle and watched L squirm, adding to his new belief. **"What do you analyze of this?"** Light mused, turning the situation into a sort of game.

L remained motionless as he regained his composure. He was sure that Light could hear his heart racing. He couldn't piece together what it was that this boy did to him, but with Light just inches from his face, the boy's warm scent began overpowering his mind. **"I analyze that you are gay, and are trying to seduce me."** L swallowed hard right after saying this, though Light was too surprised at how plainly he stated his observation to notice. "It will not work." L added at the end, though his eyes told a different story.

**"Oh?"** Light leaned closer, his lips mere centimeters from L's. L tried to control his breathing and mantain his general composure.

**"Yes."** Said L, holding his breath once more.

**"Because it seems to me like I'm succeeding as we speak."** He let forth another chuckle as he called L's bluff, and his lips brushed lightly against the detective's lower lip, and as it happened, his heart seemed to skip a beat. Light's chest tightened, and he had to hold his breath for a moment the way L had done. His mind was screaming at him, filled with mixed emotions, but he kept his eyes on L's, unable to avert his gaze. His lips tingled slightly, yearning for just one more touch.

L's eyes were wide with alarm at this point, and he pressed his back against the couch, trying to put as much space between himself and Light as possible. His whole body was rigid, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and he could only be grateful that his knees still separated his torso from Light's.

**"You stay on your side of the couch..."** L's warning sounded fearful as he tried to push himself even further from light. **"What do you think you're going to accomplish by doing this? Do you think if you seduce me you can get me to tell you my name? Do you believe that you can make me give in to your every demand just like tha-"** L's voice wavered and gave out as Light carressed his fingertips against his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine. L pushed his knees tightly together, his own fingertips clawed into the couch, and his heart palpitated uncontrollably.

**"I'm not trying to accomplish anything, Ryuzaki."** Light grinned darkly. **"I'm going on... I guess you could call it a whim at this point."** L's bangs brushed gently against Light's forehead, and once again, he had to restrain himself from whatever sick temptation he was suddenly experiencing. Light's inner mind was screaming, torn to pieces by the conflicting ideas he was getting. He knew what he wanted, but the problem was he didn't want to want it. Not with L... Not with his worst enemy.

**"You're making me very uncomfortable, Raito-kun..."** L murmured, unable to raise his voice any louder. He was beginning to feel the tension in his jeans, whether he liked it or not. His chest was heavy, his breathing hard; for the first time, Light was actually scaring him, and his body had never reacted so strongly.

**"What's the matter?"** Light's lips brushed once again against L's; the lightest of carresses, almost accidental, but enough to drive both men mad. Light's clothes suddenly felt constricting; almost suffocating. He didn't understand why he felt this way around L all of a sudden. These emotions... He had never experienced them around Misa, or any other girl... Or any guy, for that matter. He didn't think he was ... gay... He couldn't be. He didn't want to be, but looking into those dark sleepless eyes made his heart race like never before. It all just made him want to...

**"Please... Leave me alone..."** L nearly whispered, shaking Light from his train of thought. His bent knees were now the only thing keeping Light from noticing the physical proof of his arousal, and he was afraid what would happen if he did.

Light grinned. It was so gratifying to finally have some sort of power over L; some way to get back at him. The way L begged just made him want more. He wanted to make him cry out for help, beg for mercy, writhe with sick, masochistic pleasure as Light continued his dark, demented acts. Light's body began to ache, begging for some sort of release from the tension. His primal instincts yearned to take control; to unleash the passion he was was holding desperately inside, and every moment he spent in such close proximity to L made it harder and harder to hold himself back.

L's body trembled as angst flooded his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was give in to Light, but his body wanted it so bad. The hot passion he hadn't felt for so long; the satisfaction he knew that only Light could, or would give him. But could he really risk showing such a weakness at a time like this? Could he jeopardize the whole investigation just to fulfill his own twisted desires?

Seeing L shake, even slightly, drove Light past his limit, and he suddenly closed the distance between himself and L, pressing their lips firmly together. L froze, panicking, parlyzed by a mix of fear, confusion, and desire. But when Light's fingers found the side of his neck, any thoughts of resistance or struggle melted away, and L found himself helpless beneath Light's touch.

L's muscles relaxed, and his eyes closed as he gently, nervously allowed himself to press his lips back against Light's. He was furious with himself beyond any words in his vast vocabulary, being defeated so easily, allowing his weakness to be exploited to this extent. He let his legs relax, instead of keeping them locked in place as before, and his knees spread ever-so-slightly apart.

Light pressed further, pulling L's knees the rest of the way apart and getting as close to him as the couch would allow. He could feel what L had been trying to hide from him pressing against his lower abdomen, and his desire became even more fueled. He ran the tip of his tongue across L's bottom lip, but the moment L offered what he sought, Light jerked back. An incessant rapping was coming from their door, and both men sighed their dismay and relief as the moment was shattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Raito!"** Misa burst cheerfully into L and Light's apartment, not waiting for either of them to answer the door. The two men were sitting as far apart as the couch, and their chain link would allow, both of them looking terribly uncomfortable as Misa leapt onto the couch between them and threw her arms around Light. L once again had his knees pressed together, hiding his lingering state of arousal, and Light similarly had one knee crossed over the other.

In a way, L was thankful that Misa had interrupted; he was unsure what he might have said or done if he were to succmb completely to Light's will. Light, on the other hand, considered this a whole new reason to detest Misa; the girl was more annoying than helpful. If it weren't for Rem, he could confidently say he would have done away with her by now.

Instead of looking at Misa, both men were locked in a cold stare, unable to tear their minds off what had happened just moments before. Misa didn't seem to take much notice, if any at all. She was completely focused on her daily chore of forcing herself upon Light. Light was focused on getting his hormones back under control, and L was just trying to make himself look away.

**"Aren't you ever going to take this thing off?"** Misa whined at L, tugging annoyedly at the chain that kept the two men connected. She hoped that one of these days she would be able to get through to him. She figured he could only hold out against her charm for so long; afterall, he had made a couple half-assed attempts at flirting with her already, though with someone like him, she couldn't really tell if he was serious or not.

**"We'll see."** L responded quietly, barely giving her a glance before returning his gaze to Light. He never seemed to really enjoy Misa's presence, despite the fact that they were allegedly dating. In fact, it usually seemed quite the opposite, which only served to fuel his suspicions of Light.

Light looked down at Misa, as she sat on his lap and rested her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, and he wondered for a brief moment if she would notice L's scent clinging so desperately to his clothes, though he would be surprised if the girl ever noticed anything. It was amazing; she pressed herself against him constantly, and even now, when he could look directly down her blouse, he felt nothing. It wasn't as if she weren't attractive. But the minor physical attraction he felt for Misa was absolutely nothing compared to what he had felt just minutes before. Why was it that this man, his worst enemy, could put him in such a state without doing anything, and as hard as she tried, his own _"girlfriend"_ could not?

**"There's no 'We'll See'!"** Misa continued her complaining. **"You need to hurry up and accept that he's not Kira so we can go on dates again. Huh, Raito-kun!"** She nudged him affectionately, and he merely nodded in response. **"I need him back. Y'know?"**

**"Yes, I understand miss Amane, but this is all for the investigation, you see. When will you realize that you can't just say he isn't Kira, based on the fact that you are blinded by your love for him?"** Inside, L was smirking ever-so-slightly, but on the outside, he wore the same prying, analytical expression that he always did.

Misa gave him a hurt expression, but soon buried her face in the folds of Light's shirt. She wished he would put his arm around her, or _something_, but as always, Light did nothing but sit there and look bored. The whole time, L could do nothing but ponder how pecuiliar Light was. _'Congratulations Raito, you're at about 18 percent now...'_

--

Author's Note: Yes, I know, back to the short chapters DX But I'm currently trying to figure out how to portray the next scene I've come up with, so hold tight.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long, but at least it's a really long chapter, right? Some stuff came up, so I didn't have much time to write. It's like, 2AM right now, and I really should be sleeping, so please R&R to show me you appreciate my hard work. XD

**Warning!** This chapter contains explicit sexual themes and yaoi (AKA man on man). If you are offended by either one of these or both, please do not read any furher.

--

**"What are you thinking, Raito?"** L asked, staring at the floor, biting the tip of his thumb. **"Are you thinking you can play mind games like this with me and get away with it? Do you honestly think you can trick the greatest detective in the known world?"**

**"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?"**Light laughed, though not very genuinely. Misa had left their apartment just over a minute ago, and it seemed they were going to waste no time in talking about the evening's events.

**"You know what I am referring to."** L tilted his head up slightly, still facing forward, but his eyes were locked on Light, to his side. **"But that's fine. You can have fun with your little game, but know this now"** his dark eyes narrowed into a cold stare. **"You will not win, and if you are indeed Kira, I will catch you."**

A deep chuckle rolled up from within Light. Not like the laugh he had just let out; this was darker, more sinister, and a bit less sane-sounding than Light would have liked. His own eyes narrowed as the detective gave his oh-so-familiar _'I will catch you'_ speech, and he smiled at L in response. **"Why do you lie to yourself so much?"**

L showed no change in expression, but in actuality, he was slightly confused by this last statement. **"And what is it I allegedly lie to myself about, Raito?"**

Light leaned over the couch, bringing his face closer to L's, and as he expected, he leaned farther away, trying not to let Light completely close the distance they had put between themselves. The shyness only served to make Light smile more, as the point he was making began demonstrating itself. **"Why do you shy away from me so much, when we both know what you'd really like to do?"**

**"I don't appreciate how unprofessional you keep acting around me."** L stated, looking a bit more wary of Light, now that they were in closer proximity. **"I'd prefer it if you could keep your distance, though I realize that may be a bit hard for you."**

**"There you go again."** Light leaned closer, tilting his head slightly, and moving his chest so that he was hovering inches over L as he had been earlier. **"You're avoiding the subject. From your display earlier, the thought of being unprofessional isn't what bothers you, now is it?"**

L swallowed hard, shrinking down a bit smaller, now looking straight into Light's eyes. **"Please, Raito, go back on your side of the couch..."** He seemed very unsure about whether that was what he really wanted, but it was becoming harder and harder for Light to see into his mind.

**"We both know that's not what you really want me to do, Ryuuzaki."** L could feel Light's breath, warm on his face, reminding him just how little space there was between them. **"You can't avoid this forever, especially when you want it so bad."**

**"Really, I have no idea what you're talking about..."**L looked just a bit nervous, and he held his breath, trying not to give Light the satisfaction he was seeking. He knew what Light was trying to do, and he was determined not to let it happen. But every time he caught the boy's scent, his heart raced, and he felt a deep yearning that went against everything he told himself. He had known he was gay for a long time, but Light was 6 years younger than him, for chrissakes. Not to mention the fact that he was investigating him, and working with him; this was all so inappropriate.

**"Oh, I think you do."** Light breathed these words directly next to L's ear, and L pushed his knees tightly together, not wanting to show any sign that Light's actions were affecting him, though from the way Light was acting at this point, he didn't seem to need any signs. Light's lips brushed against L's earlobe, and it was all L could do not to make a sound.

**"N-no... Please, stop this..."** L whispered, using a single heavy breath to force the words out. Light smiled when he heard this, and nipped L's ear softly, holding the small piece of flesh between his teeth for one long second, then releasing. He knew he was coming to love hearing L say things like that; to be forced to beg him the way he was doing now.

**"Hmm..."** Light almost seemed to purr out this sound. It wasn't a sound of contemplation, but one of deep satisfaction. **"That's right. Beg me to stop... The greatest detective in the world, reduced to this by a simple bite on the ear."** He repeated the action, feeling L tremble as he did so, overcome by the wave of pleasure Light gave him.

L shut his mouth immediately, afraid to speak now, afraid to give Light any reason to continue. The fear inside him almost seemed to fuel his own desire, which only served to make the situation worse. Why did he seem to like what this boy did with him? The way he toyed with him, and drug out each moment until he could barely stand it.

Light moved his lips from L's ear and moved downward to the side of his neck, caressing the skin, letting out a slow, hot breath onto it, making every hair on L's body stand on end for a brief moment. He took in a deep breath of L's scent, closing his eyes and kissing his neck softly, slowly moving further down. His lips reached the collar of L's shirt and he kissed the last portion of uncovered flesh before he pressed his face against the worn cloth, letting his warmth mingle with L's as he reached with both hands and pulled the detective's knees apart.

L was so tense, he was unsure of whether he would ever be able to relax, or move again. He knew that nothing he could say would make Light cease these actions, and deep down, he knew he didn't want him to, but at the same time, he knew that this had _'bad idea'_ written all over it. He was paralyzed at the thought that Light was really doing this, as though it were a dream, and he also still had a deep-seated fear that this wasn't Light, but Kira, and this was all just another game to exploit his weaknesses.

L was shaken from his trail of thought rather abruptly; he was focusing so much on the reasoning behind the event that for a brief moment, he believed that Light had settled, but he now felt Light's teeth pressing lightly down on his Right nipple, through his shirt, and he was forced to let out a quiet, breathy **"Nnhah..."**

Light let out a low chuckle and clenched his teeth down a little harder, twisting his head just slightly before releasing and kissing the same spot, as if giving the tender flesh a hollow apology. He was now quite certain that L was some kind of masochist by the way he responded to even the smallest amounts of pain. He moved to his right and brushed his lips teasingly over L's Left nipple, the cloth leaving an interesting, and distinct feel on his skin. He moved his left hand to L's waist, and slipped his fingers up under the detective's shirt.

L's muscles were now slowly relaxing the more Light teased him. He wanted to stay rigid, to be able to fight off Light's advances. He wanted to be stronger than how he was being now, but slowly and surely he was succumbing. His jeans were stretched tightly in the front, and a dull throbbing pain in his groin made his entire being beg for release, but he still said nothing, biting his lower lip to keep from making any more sounds he didn't need to.

Light moved his Right hand directly adjacent to his Left, and in one fluid movement, he pulled L's shirt up over his shoulders, but not all the way off. He made the shirt come up to cover half the detective's face, leaving him blindfolded, but exposing everything from the tip of his nose down to his waist. Light pressed his lips firmly against L's, running the tip of his tongue across L's lower lip, but when the detective refused to yield, he pushed more strongly, and forced him to submit.

Not being able to see did not help L's situation, and with Light's tongue brushing gracefully against his, there was almost nothing he could to to hold onto his convictions. And then it happened again; Light's lips on the side of his neck, that hot breath on his skin, the chills running down his spine, making his every muscle tense and relax simultaneously. He was only vaguely aware that Light was kissing his way down his body, his lips caressing him every inch or so down the front of him, pausing only to tease one of his nipples for a moment before continuing downward.

L realized he was probably just not thinking clearly; his mind swimming due to his blood relocating itself involuntarily. The pain from between his legs was nearly unbearable, and he was once again reluctant to let Light notice, but for a moment, he could at least be thankful that Light's hands were busy keeping him blindfolded.

More kissing; Light's lips grazed around his navel, lingering for a moment before moving down again at the same excruciatingly slow pace. L was going crazy with desire he didn't want, digging his fingernails as deep into the couch's leather exterior as he could, clenching his teeth, trying to fight off the feelings he was starting to be overcome with. Light's grip on the shirt loosened, and L could tell he was busy with something, and then he felt it; the light pop, and the slight release of tension as his jeans were unbuttoned. Light must have done it with his teeth, which impressed L to some length, but he mentally slapped himself once more, trying not to let his thoughts stray in that direction unnecessarily. The last thing he needed to do was think of this act as something positive, regardless of how much he may or may not want it.

Light's hands now left the shirt alone, letting it fall back over L's face. Taking a deep, shaky breath, L reached hesitantly up to remove the shirt the rest of the way. Light's fingers found the zipper of L's jeans, and L marveled at the way his slender fingers worked, even at the simplest of tasks. Once the layer of jean was out of the way, there was only one last thin layer of cloth standing between Light and what he sought, and much to L's embarrassment, oh was it standing.

Light let out a long, hot breath on the thin cloth, making L shudder. L was surprised that the boy was taking things this far, and he knew that things were about to get very out of hand, but he was in this too deep to say a thing, and at last he let his mind get washed away in the pleasure. Light noticed a change in L's posture, just slightly, but it told him a lot, and he soon rewarded him for behaving so well.

L took in a sharp breath and held it for as long as he could as Light brushed his cheek against the thinly veiled bulge, followed by his lips, caressing his entire length in soft fluid motions unlike any L had ever experienced. He wondered in the back of his mind where Light could have learned such tricks, but decided that was one thing he preferred stay a mystery for the time being. A slight wetness reached L's senses and he noticed that Light's tongue was running the same track, darkening the fabric of his boxers in a small, wavering trail, and he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Light's fingertips found the elastic of L's boxers, and after a quick moment of silent work, L felt the cool air of the living room hit his bare flesh, and his back arched slightly, a strong shiver travelling down his spine, stretching to what seemed like every fiber of his being. He was surprised at how strong Light's fingers felt compared to how slender and feminine they looked at times, but he didn't have much time to think about such things as he felt Light run the tip of his tongue from the base of his shaft to the head, using the same slow pace he had been using for everything, and it drove L near to his breaking point.

After repeating the motion once more, keeping his fingers firmly around the base, Light began working his tongue on the exposed skin, dancing lightly across it, and he made his way to the glans, licking the drop of pre-cum that was beginning to run down the side. The salty liquid both disgusted, and excited Light, and only led him to work more on the head, kissing it gently before wrapping his lips around only half an inch of it and slowly pulling off, teasing L more than anything, unwilling to make this quick or easy.

L's breathing was shallow, and wrought with desire; heat emanated from his every pore, and he knew that Light could feel it as much as he could. He could feel the first beads of sweat forming on his forehead, more from his nerves than anything else. He couldn't tell at this point whether the boy had practiced such acts before, or if he was truly going on instinct, but all desire he had to resist was completely gone. He could only hope that no one was in the control room at this moment; there shouldn't be any one in there, since even Chief Yagami had gone home for the night. _'Chief Yagami...'_ L thought in the back of his mind. _'What would you say if you saw your son now?'_

Light took the whole head into his mouth, darting his tongue across the tip of it, clearing away the last trace of pre-cum. His grip had tightened around the base, and his fingertips were gently massaging the flesh, prolonging the moment as much as possible. As he pulled his lips away again, he swirled his tongue around the head, finally getting L to grunt under his breath, to show him that what he was doing was correct. He moved his head forward again, this time taking more than just the head, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside as he slid his lips down over the shaft, taking about half of it in before pulling off.

The actual physical act had never seemed like it would be difficult to Light; in fact, he had noticed that when Misa had insisted on doing it to him, she had never had any difficulty. But the thought of taking the whole thing into his mouth nearly baffled him; this strange, small Caucasian man, who Light now noticed might actually be bigger than him, though not by much. He pulled his head back, tracing small patterns with his tongue, and he brought his hand up with it, gripping the member tightly, but keeping his forefinger in close contact with his upper lip, and then he moved back down, flattening his hand against L's groin, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could before pulling away again.

Light had never felt his gag reflex trigger so easily before, but he remained steadfast, and did not falter in the execution of his plan; he couldn't come this far and fail now. He closed his eyes, feeling a tear form in the corner of one, despite how he felt. As he moved his head down again, he moved a bit faster, working his hand as diligently as his tongue now. L moved his hand shakily towards Light's shoulder, needing something to grab onto other than the thick leather of the couch, and his fingertips dug in tightly as L tried to stifle yet another breathy moan.

Light quickened his pace for the first time since he had begun this horrible deed, and began moving his head steadily, using his tongue to find L's weakest nerves, and to exploit them. L hadn't had this kind of stimulation in god knows how long, and he was already feeling the familiar tension in his balls as he breathed out as quietly as he could **"Ra... Raito..."**

He couldn't bring himself to say anything else to warn Light before the boy's work brought him to a quick climax, pouring his hot seed into his mouth. L cringed, suddenly feeling fear again as he felt the boy's tongue cleaning off every drop that he didn't contain in his mouth upon the initial release. L still had not opened his eyes when he felt Light's lips upon his own, and before he could do anything to fight back, the hot liquid was being forced into his mouth, and Light's hand held his chin in place, giving him no option but to accept and swallow it.

L coughed as Light pulled away, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Light had the worst look of malicious satisfaction he had ever seen. Tears stung at his eyes from the burning sensation in his throat, and he furrowed his brow as he looked at Light, who only smiled at him in return, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

--

Author's Note: If you like this story, please check out my other story, which I've just begun. It's called _'Delete'_and it's a series of events written from Mikami Teru's perspective. While there may not be any yaoi in it (Or at least not in my current plans for it) it's still going to have a few explicit adult parts after the first couple chapters.  
'_Delete'_ can be found here /s/4464496/1/


End file.
